Summer With The Penguins
by JustThatWritterGirl
Summary: This is a sequel to What Happens When Kowalski Is my Teacher this story features GlibertTheAwesome.
1. Kicking Off The Summer With The Penguins

Summer With The Penguins

**Note : This is a remake of Penguins In My House and a sequal to Kowalski's My Teacher. So yeh. Bye and here's the story.**

To kick of the summer I thought of inviting Ester . My dad is going to Euorpe at the end of the summer to see my cousins new baby. I tried so many way's to see if he could take me too. I love travling. My dad say's I have been bittin my the travel bug. Anyway on with the story.

" Soo Ester to start of this awesome sleepover we are going to prank my bro's " I said to my friend Ester. She looked at me exited.

" A prank! Julia you're the best pranker in the family ! " said Ester happly.

" I know. Even though I just started pranking I'm amazing. Now lets go to my pranking shelter thingy…. The storm celler that we never use " I said.

We walked down. Ester was amazed. My pranker thingy had everything. Fake barf, a farting device , you name it. Since no one ever used it I asked my mom and she said yes. But she said if we ever have a tornado we are going in it. So it was settled it was my pranking headcorders.

" WOW Julia you have everything. " said Ester amazed. She found my binder of outher pranks. She looked through it.

" So you used the tornado prank. Did it work ? " asked Ester.

" Yes it did. No one knows about this thing expet my mom and you " I said. just then I herd a noise. _What's that? _ I thought.

" Aaaa ! " me and Ester both screamed togeather. Right in frount of our eyes we saw the penguins of Madagascar.

" I think we are here " said Skipper. I took one look at Skipper then I fainted.


	2. Private's Story

Summer With The Penguins ( Chapter 2 )

I slowely oppend my eye's. I looked around I saw Ester. Well then I saw the penguins right in frount of me. Then noticed I was in my pranking HQ. _Oh No!_ I thought._ The penguins are in my pranking HQ._ I jumped up.

" Hey Julia are you o- " I cut off Ester. I looked at the penguins Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, Private.

" GET THEM OUT! " I yelled. Ester looked at me surprised.

" Um ok " she said and started pushing them out.

" Out out out " she said to the penguins as she was pushing them out. I walked out with Ester and closed the door. I looked at the penguins they looked at me.

" Julia…. I can explaine " said Kowalski. _Kowalski?_ I thought. _How dose he know my my name?_

" How do you know my name Kowalski ? " I asked the smart penguin.

" Cause I was your teacher for the last 2 weeks of the year remember? " he asked me.

I looked at him surprised. " Wait Mr. Jeffery Kowalski ? " I asked him looking at him.

" Yep " he awnserd me back. I did not believe him. _Mabey my brouthers are just playing a prank on me for revenge. _I thought._ No! I'M THE PRANKSTER OF THE FAMILY. _

" Prove it " I said floding my arms.

" Glady " he said then he changed into human form. Then it was Ester's turn to faint.

I was walking around my Pranking HQ. Ester was still outside asleep the penguins. _Um… Ok.. Why are the penguins in my house?_ I thought as I was walking around my pranking HQ.

" Um mabey cause we have to. " said a penguin with a british accent. _No. Wait Private! _ I thought.

" PRIVATE! GET OUT THIS PLACE IS SECERTE NO ONE BUT ME AND ESTER CAN BE IN HERE! " I screamed at him. Private started crying. I felt bad for him.

" Ok Ok " I said. I knelled down to his size.

" But can you please tell me why you are here ? " I asked him.

" Shure " he said.

" Well we where trying out our penguin to human transfer thingy. Then we sent us to Canada. But not the place we wanted to go. Then some teachers took us to your school to substute. Then your mouther said for us to um hows should we put it this was. Babysit you " said Private.

" WHAT!? " I screamed. I ran up staris to my mom. Private changed into human form.

" MOM I DON'T NEED BABYSITERS! " I screamed at her.

" Uh. Honey sit down I have something to tell you " said my mom. _ Uh oh. This won't be good._ I thought.

**Um what is my mom going to tell me. Wait till next chapter tomorrow or Wednesday to find out. ooOOoo. **


End file.
